


The Christmas Tree

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some collectable ornaments are only available for a limited time. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "ornament" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community.
> 
> Written during season 2.

It was two days after Christmas. Five days after the family once living here was found dead, their bodies bloated nearly beyond recognition. 

Dean idly gazed at the Christmas tree as Sam hacked into the family computer. Odd, he thought, noticing a broken ornament that looked like a small iridescent eggshell. Another, also broken, hung from a nearby branch.

He snatched his hand away from the tree as a translucent green spider skittered out from between the branches, trying to bite him.

They barely escaped before the rest of the swarm emerged, hidden within the branches of the Christmas tree.


End file.
